AIDS research findings can do little to slow the spread of HIV if they are not used to change practice and policy. Standard channels of scientific communications such as journals do not adequately reach service providers and policymakers. The TIE Core goes beyond conventional channels, creating innovative strategies to forge links between research and service and to disseminate prevention science in a way that will have optimal impact on policy and practice. The TIE Core; . Conducts a program of community-based collaborative research that builds service providers' skills in program planning and evaluation, and funds pilot studies. . Provides consultation and technical assistance to CAPS investigators and service providers to facilitate collaboration and information exchange. . Synthesizers prevention science information and disseminates it to service providers through HIV Prevention Fact Sheets, HandsNet, and internet. . Provides policymakers with research summaries and analyses in media that are short, timely, and relevant. . Promoters the use of lay media to provide the public with accurate news and analysis on AIDS prevention science. The TIE Core uses the peer review process, arranging for service providers to review CAPS products and scientists to review work by community-based organizations. We work with the Ethics Core to ensure protection for all participants in community-based collaborative research. We consult with the Policy Core to ensure maximum impact of dissemination efforts targeting policymakers. We serve CAPS by providing consultation on community collaboration, and investigators by helping them disseminate their research findings in media appropriate for reaching service providers, policymakers, and the public. The TIE Core is the component of CAPS that synthesizes what investigators have learned and rapidly translates and disseminates that knowledge to all those involved in the battle against HIV.